


Yeoboseyo

by machmeru



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Band relationship, Other, bonded relationship, bro for lyfe, minki's perspective, nuest relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machmeru/pseuds/machmeru
Summary: You'll be surprised to see me, you'll be happyIn order to not miss each other, I need to runI see you from afarbut why when I call you, the things I say just...Hello, have you eaten?What are you doing and where? I'm worriedHello, why aren't you say a thing?Hello...- Hello - Nu'est -





	Yeoboseyo

_Call me baby I’ll be there, wherever you are I’ll be there..._

Today looks like any other day, but there is something different in the air. The three of us are sitting in our favorite position in front of television, but our leader is sitting on a chair facing the window. He just looks outside the window through the thin curtain with lazy expression. I offered him some of the snacks we’re eating, but he refuse to join. We let him be. Rain has just pouring down messily.

_Maybe you forgot your battery again. And again I think it will start to rain, with the feeling to see you faster, I come to pick you up early._

We have our phone in each of our hand. For me, I’m wondering if I should logged in to the fancafe again today. Meanwhile, Dongho has been texting with someone from minutes ago and Aron is playing a game. Our leader is still on the chair, spinning his phone between fingers. It slips. The other two pairs of eyes are following my sight to Jonghyun who dropped his own phone. Jonghyun quickly picks it up and opens the phone as if to use it, but closes it again. I turn to Aron, he still has his eyes on Jonghyun and can’t seem to look away, as if our leader will disappear if he stops looking. Dongho is frowning as he looks at Jonghyun and keeps the frown on his face as he turned to his phone again. I hugs the cushion closer to my chest and logged in to our fancafe. I steal a glance towards Jonghyun and focusing on his phone. He makes a call, but then cut it off again, probably before it’s even ringing on the other side.  

_You’ll be surprised if you see me, you’ll be happy, right…_

The clock strikes five in the evening when Aron announcing that he would make some pasta. Dongho gets excited and moved to join Aron in the kitchen. The second reply to fan that I was going to write was saved to draft, I would post it later. Jonghyun still hasn’t moved from his spot. The storm has changed to some drizzles. I move to lay down on my stomach at the now empty sofa, facing our leader.

“Jonghyun-ah, aren’t you hungry?”

He kind of startled to hear my voice, like his mind isn’t here at the moment. Jonghyun stares at me. That’s the first look he gives to any of us today. Jonghyun looks like he’s contemplating of what to say as he keeps looking at me as if I’m a stranger.

“uhmm.. yeah, kind of…”

“Aron-hyung is making pasta, come eat with us when it’s done.”

“Okay~”

_I’m in front of your house, I see you with someone, but actually I can’t say anything, in case you will forget about me…_

Jonghyun said okay, but he doesn’t get up from his position yet. Me neither. He keeps looking at his phone, I keep looking at him. I can hear Dongho and Aron bickering in the kitchen faintly, but it seems that Jonghyun doesn’t even pay attention to the one who near him let alone they are in the short distance. Instead his mind is probably some faraway place, into someone that he can’t even pay attention to. Not that he’s not allowed to, but he seems reluctant to do so. I spend more minutes staring at Jonghyun, waiting for him to make a move or say something.

_What are you doing there right now? I’m here looking at you blankly, can’t you feel me looking at you?_

“Minki-ya, let’s eat!” Aron calls, he peeks his head from the corner to the living room. I smile and nod at him slightly.

I turn my head towards Jonghyun who probably doesn’t listen to Aron’s call and still looking outside the window. The rain stops at the same time I follow Jonghyun’s gaze. It probably what makes Jonghyun gets up from his seat.

“Come on, let’s eat!” Jonghyun says cheerfully but I, for a moment, just stare at him blankly, “Minki-ya…”

“Oh, yes, that… uhmm, oh..”

“What?” Jonghyun laughs at my stutter, and I can feel my whole body reacting to it.

I’m just going to say something when Aron and Dongho come from the corner and bring the whole pan of spaghetti.

_Say the words you want to say tomorrow, say sorry tomorrow. Where do you keep looking? Here is the place you should be._

The four of us ends up eating at the living room from the same pan. Me, Aron and Dongho are chatting about nothing in particular, just laughing at Aron jokes and Dongho trying to stop him. I blast out music from my phone, they aren’t complaining so I set the playlist as I want. There are mostly girl group songs. I steal a glance at Jonghyun who is sitting beside me, he is still smiling and laughing together with us, but he still can’t keep his eyes off his phone, as if he’s waiting for someone to call or to call someone.

I use this opportunity to grab my phone and dial a number. Three pair of eyes are looking at me, halting their conversation, because the music is suddenly stop or because I suddenly make a call, I don't really know. I put the phone on my ear and looking at each of them, they look like to want to know who I’m calling. The phone is being picked up at the third ring and I quickly switch to loudspeaker.

“Hello, Minhyun-ah…”

**“Oh, Minki-ya.. what’s up?”**

I sweep my gaze to the remaining three and when I meet Jonghyun’s he has a shocked expression on his face. I throw a motion for Jonghyun to say something to Minhyun. He seems reluctant at first, but after some encouraging gesture from the other two, Jonghyun begins to clear his throat and gets himself closer to my phone.

“Minhyun-ah… _have you eaten_?”

Minhyun doesn’t let any sound for a while and it starts to make us worry. Then, I – we – can hear a sniffle from the other side.  

“ _Where are you right now? What are you doing?_ ” I hear Dongho asks nonchalantly as he continues to chew on his spaghetti.

After that I hear Minhyun clears his throat, **“yes, I ate just a while ago, now I’m at a photoshoot…”**

The four of us not sure of what to say anymore, and just sitting there staring at a phone.

“Do your best Minhyun! We miss you, I’m sorry we call at the wrong time.” Aron says.

**“No! Don’t be sorry! You can call me anytime!”**

I turn to Jonghyun who has been returning to eating the spaghetti, he seems to have no more words to say, “okay, Minhyun, we’ll call you later!” I finish the call.

Minhyun is silent for a second before answering, **“okay, bye you guys! Have fun eating!”**

_I want to see you because it’s raining, because I walk on the road I walked with you…_

At midnight, after the solemn atmosphere ceased out and we continue to mind our own business, I look at Jonghyun who is just about to unmade his bed beside mine.

_Baby I can’t let you go,_

“I’m sorry…” I choke out that word.

Jonghyun turns his head fast at me I worry it will break his neck, “what are you talking about?”

“I shouldn’t have made that call”

“No, you did the right thing, and Minhyun didn’t seem to mind.”

_Don’t tell me lies, don’t say goodbye…_

We share a smile, Jonghyun with his ever so blinding and me trying to beat that hoping that mine doesn’t look too forced. Jonghyun goes to turn off the light while I pull the blanket to cover me. We have a long day starting from tomorrow after all of ups and downs we have been through these past weeks.

_I just wanna let you know,_

“We will be allright, Jonghyun-ah…”

Jonghyun lets out an airy laugh in the dark before answering, “thank you… I hope so too…”

 

FINISH

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe that Nu'est fic will be the first fic that i post on AO3.
> 
> here it is, at first i want this to be angsty, but this ended up motivates me.
> 
> i don't know how to handle these LOVES so i wrote something.
> 
> i'm sorry if you can't relate the song to the story.
> 
> i'm just loved to be LOVE.


End file.
